High School Chaos
by savannahamminga
Summary: Savanna Mason, a cross-dressing gamer, Raven a book loving anime fan, and Emelia a slightly perverted gamer, were normal high school student at a normal high school, until the new teachers came. this is their story told in three interconnected parts, of how they found love, acceptance, and family with these new teachers. oh and they also kicked major butt!
1. Chapter 1

Part one: Savanna

NOTE: WHEN IT S IN ANY POINT OF VIEW'S OTHER THAN SAVANNA AND HER FREIENDS/REALATIVES THEN I USE A MALE WORD THINGY when referring to her male persona (i.e.: he his )

* * *

Chapter one: first day of school part 1

1st hour choir (Savanna and Raven)

Savanna and Raven were on their way to their first hour choir class. The whole school was buzzing with the news of the new teachers. Savanna was wearing her normal boys clothing. Raven was wearing her usual darkish attire. Savanna was showing off her ability to read, walk, listen to music, and avoid people in the hallways all at the same time.

Savanna had been homeschooled by her cousin Adrian most of her life, so this was her first real day of school in 5 years. She looked like a feminine boy and sounded like one when she lowered her voice. She went by the name Mason in public and used a breast band to complete the disguise. Her burgundy hair covered her eyes. She was medium height for a girl, really small for a guy. She had pale skin with eyes that switched between so dark of green they were almost black to so dark of blue they were almost black and every shade of blue and green in between.

Raven was tall and pale with blackish-reddish hair and hazel eyes. She looked out for Savanna, who was a danger magnet.

The two reached the choir classroom with a few minutes to spare. They went to sit next to each other on the floor in the alto section. Raven looked up and saw a god made flesh. The new teacher was tall, over six feet, long silver hair went down to the middle of his back. He had impossibly green eyes with cat-slit pupils. His skin was creamy and seemingly flawless on his thin muscular frame. The best thing to raven was the leather. He had no shirt on, just the weapons harness that covered most of his chest. He wore a leather duster that went down to his knees with black leather pants and high combat boots. He had a huge seven foot katana in his hand. Raven was in heaven.

-Savanna's POV-

Savanna was reading _'Doctor Who: Sick building' _while listening to the Dissidia version of_ 'One Winged Angel'_, when she caught a flash of silver metal out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and froze, her brain short circuited, her lungs froze, and all thought left her. When she was able to move again she whispered "Se-se-se". She couldn't even say his name. "Envy I gotta talk to ya" Savanna said to her friend when she noticed her staring at Sephiroth. She dragged her friend out of the classroom and into the girl's bathroom. She pulled out a picture from her binder. It was one of Sephiroth.

"No touchy Raven, he is a bad guy from a video game. And half alien!" Savanna said in her normal girl's voice.

"So?" Raven asked. Savanna gaped.

"Never mind, do what ya want I'm not gonna stop ya." Savanna sighed knowing it would be a lost cause. 'I wonder who else is here' Savanna thought to herself. She said the customary 'here!' when Sephiroth called Mason during roll call.

2nd hour English (Savanna and Raven)

-No POV-

The two students walked into their English class room and Mason instantly knew who the teacher was. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess; we seek it thus and take to the skies." Mason recited in front of the first edition volume of LOVELESS on a podium. Raven gave him an odd look. "LOVELESS act I" He told her. He had a dazed look on his face "Genesis is my favorite character." He said off handedly as he sat down next to the teachers' desk. The other students filed into the class at that point. Mason nearly fainted when Genesis entered the room; it was genesis from Dirge of Cerberus.

His hair was long and slightly messy, but in that extremely hot was. His skin was pale and creamy; his eyes were a dazzling blue with just a hint of the insanity the degradation had caused him. He was tall and lean. He was wearing an outfit of Shinra Electrical Power Company regulation knit sleeveless turtle neck, weapons harness, famous leather duster and leather pants and thigh high heeled boots, and Rapier at his side.

Mason was in heaven. He head-desked when Genesis smiled a winning smile at the class, in short Mason almost had a fangasm.

"Is Mr.…?" Genesis trailed off

"Mason is fine. This happens sometimes, it is part of what makes Mason, well Mason." Raven explained, covering for her friend.

"Shut it Envy" Mason groaned as he pulled out his contact case and put them on the moist pad. He then pulled out a mirror to check his eye color; they were sea foam green that day. He got out a notebook and wrote the color down. Raven handed Mason his royal blue glasses. "I have a genetic anomaly so my eye color changes daily. The colors range from black-blue to black-green and every shade of blue and green in between. Hey that rhymed. Ha! Those are the only types of colors though. I'm recording the colors in my eye color journal, trying to see if there is a pattern to it at all, or if it is just random." Mason explained. He then let loose a fox like grin. "Although, I've never had my eyes turn such a lovely shade of blue such as yours." Mason flirted with a wink.

Mason! No flirting with the teachers" Raven laughed

"Same goes for you little miss Envy~" Mason teased

Raven was about to say something but the PA system cut her off. " Mr. Mason please come to the office, we have received a phone call from your guardian"

"Okay" Mason called back. "I better see what the idiot brigade wants. Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Mason quoted. At Raven and the class' odd looks Mason explained. "It meant I'll be back, most likely."

-Savanna 3rd person Point of view-

Savanna snickered at the looks she had received. She quickly made it to the office and got the phone.

"Savy!" Squall Leonheart is our new history teacher at the collage!" Savanna cut her cousin off gleefully

So Sephiroth teaches choir, Genesis teaches English, Angeal; philosophy, the Remnants are the P.E. teachers, Cloud is the weapons teacher, Vincent is the mythology teacher, Hollander teaches general science teacher, Hojo is the Chemistry teacher (Goddess help us all), Rufus is the business teacher, Aerith is the gardening/ hone economics teacher, and Zack and the Turks are students here, beat that!" She said smugly after reading the teacher roster. "I win." She said and then giggled in a boyish way. "The rumor mill has exploded, or will soon since I flirted with Genesis." She said triumphantly.

There was a bit of a scuffle and then Akira's feminine yet masculine Italian accented voice flowed through the phone. "We will be there at lunch, you forgot your meds." Savanna made a face.

"Love you guys, I got to go, the bell just rang. I have to get to weapons, yay! I get to bug Cloudy-cakes! Thanks to you guys I'm going to ace the class! Byez!" Savanna hung up the phone and raced to room 104

3rd hour

Savanna giggled quietly in the dark corner of the dim lit classroom. This was the Cloud from after D.O.C.; she knew it because of First Tsurugi (First Sword). It was on the weapons rack behind Cloud's desk. She was playing with the stiletto throwing knife Adrian had given her for her last birthday; it had a Bahamut design on the handle. Cloud walked in to the class room right after she fell silent and went completely still. He didn't notice her at all. She pressed a button on her phone and the vocal part to '_One Winged Angel_' blared loudly out of the speakers, scaring the crap out of poor Cloud. He yelled out in surprise. Savanna started laughing her ass off. One of her eyes caught the light and seemed to glow. A girl walked through Cloud's line of sight and Savanna looked away, still laughing faintly. The bell rang just as the last student walked into the room. Cloud spoke up after a moment. "When I call your name say 'here'" Savanna waited patiently for her last name to be called, he was writing in first names on to his class list. She was the 8th one to be called in the class of 14. It was the smallest class of his day. "Mason" He called "Here! And Just call me Mason, my first name is no one's business but my own, Raven's, and Emelia's, Cloudy-cakes~" Savanna sang. She noticed some of the girls giving her flirty looks and smirked inwardly to herself.

"Write the answers to the questionnaire and then we will go over the rules and syllabus." Clod told the class once he passed out all of the papers. Savanna answered them all within five minutes. She wasn't surprised that they were all about weapons preference. She already knew she worked well with scythes. After the questionnaire Savanna wondered how she was going to get Genesis interested and notice her as a friend, or maybe even as more than a friend. She had never played 'cupid's angel' on herself before, so she was clueless as how to proceed. So she decided to get on the school's message board. It was allowed as long as you were done with your work. The message board was also known as the 'Rumor Mill' by the whole school, even the teachers. It wasn't monitored and even adults posted on it. The school provided 'notebook' laptops to all of the subscribers to post on it. The school used it to 'promote communication. That was a load of bull to savanna though. She mainly used the laptop to hack things. She logged in as her username 'Phoenix-Fyre1412' she clicked on that days date and had to hold back a laugh at the topics you could post under. They were:

New Teachers (587 Posts)

The New Kid Mason (1,000 Posts)

New Classes (80 Posts)

Lunch (600 Posts)

Savanna clicked on the Mason topic and read a few random posts. She almost laughed out loud at what she read. She decided to hack into the college class rosters. Five minutes later she had found out that Final Fantasy VIII characters were at the college, so were the Kingdom Hearts Nobodies (Organization XIII) after finding that out decided to sneak into one of the class days with Adrian and Akira.

"Hand in the questionnaires please" Cloud asked/ordered. He used the last half of the class to go over the rules and things like that.

4th hour philosophy

"Hey Raven!" Savanna yelled to her friend as she entered philosophy, and she sat down in the darkest corner. She grinned giddily when the Turks all sat down around her, Reno was next to her and Tseng was in front of her. She grinned even wider when Angeal came into the class room. "I have to take this young lady to the office, but first she has something to say. Go ahead Ms. Clark." Kaylee Clark walked up to Mason and gave him an evil look "I'm sorry you are such a freak of nature that should have never have been born! You Friend stealing freak!" Kaylee screamed. Savanna didn't even twitch, just smiled pleasantly and hid the flash of pain in her eyes. She spoke up and said loudly and clearly "_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice…_. We are all entitled to our opinions, Clark. But maybe you should focus more on the future rather than the past. That is one of my personal philosophies. Another one is Silence is golden but duct tape is silver! I even have some in my bag, wanna see?" Savanna got the tape out of her bag and Kaylee screeched. "Watch your back freak! You're gonna get hurt one of these days! That's a promise!" Kaylee exited the room followed by a stunned Angeal. He ducked back in and told them to go to the cafeteria to study. Savanna sat down at a round table with the Turks.

She ignored the calculating look in their eye. She hacked into the network and got access to YouTube. "I didn't know you could get on YouTube, yo!" Reno grinned and then looked at her in surprise. "You hacked the system, yo." It wasn't a question.

"Yep!" Savanna popped the 'P' "Don't tell anyone though~" Savanna sang

"Ya know, I have a feelin' you and I are gonna be great friends." Reno said. "Ya know, you're a pretty cool guy, Mason." "Thanks" Savanna grinned at him. They spent the rest of that class period watching funny videos. She ran to the lunch line when the bell rang and got her usual lunch of a plumb and carrot sticks with a green apple and chocolate milk. The Turks looked at her strangely.

-Lunch (Teachers' Lounge)

Angeal was the first one in the room. He was glad he didn't have to talk to Zack again. He felt horrible about making Zack kill him in Modeoheim. He was also avoiding Genesis as much as possible. Hojo, Hollander, and Sephiroth entered the lounge next. Cloud, Vincent, the 'triplets' and Rufus came in soon after. Aerith and Reno came in right after. He excitedly pulled Rufus to the side and used Turk code to tell Rufus something. Rufus looked pleased. When Reno left the young Shinra was grinning. "It appears as if the Turks have a potential recruit. A boy named Mason. He can apparently hack into any network database. He just showed Reno how to hack into the 'pentagon.' One of the most secure networks." He said with a smirk. Sephiroth was behind the door at the vending machine, having trouble getting it to accept his dollar so he could get a mountain dew, when the door slammed open revealing Genesis. Poor Sephiroth was flattened into the wall.

"I was hit on by a student! A male student!" Everyone glared at Genesis, most hadn't forgiven him for what he did while he was degrading. Rufus spoke before cloud did and said coolly "Rhapsodos, we were having a discussion about a boy named Mason as a potential new fact; Tseng will have to give him an evaluation." He smirked arrogantly.

Sephiroth, who had just recovered from round 1 of Sephiroth vs. door, got flattened once more when the door slammed open once again. A stiletto throwing knife sailed through the air and nicked Rufus on the cheek. Reno whipped out his EMR.

"OI! Shinra ass-hole! Ask me if I wanna be a Turk, don't just have someone test me! Che Palle!*" they were all shocked to see the very pissed off Mason. His Vino** colored hair was wild and tangled slightly.

A tall platinum blonde, half Japanese half British male with pale skin, stormy blue eyes, and an easy grin grabbed Mason from behind and hugged him. "Akira really needs to stop teaching you Italian, love." Adrian sang in his light British accent.

"Vaffanculo*** Adrian Askana!" Mason snapped

"Temper little one, calm down love." Adrian chided gently and Mason calmed down and relaxed into Adrian's embrace.

"Oh dear cousin of mine, where is that wayward wifey of yours?" Mason asked mischievously. "You know, you two really need to keep it down at night. You two kept dear Raven up until one last night, dear cousin." Mason told him with a fake innocent expression on his face.

A new voice spoke up at that point. "Mason! What have I told you about hacking?"

"To not get caught and not to tell other people other than people I trust with my life etcetera, Akira sweetie. " Mason said sweetly to the newest arrival.

Akira was taller than Mason, more masculine too. He had an Italian accent and a pale olive skin tone with brown hair and eyes. He was half Japanese like Arian, but instead of Half British, he was half Italian. He was wearing a kimono. "Oh Mason, you really should behave and not cause trouble for everyone all of the time." Akira said with the same level of mischief in his eyes, smile, and voice.

"But where would the fun be in that, Aky-poo~" Mason purred.

"You make a point, Macy-dear. Well, we have to go now; we left your meds in the office. Try not to slaughter the masses, Mason dear." Akira grabbed Adrian by the arm, dragging the Japanese-Brit out of the building.

"Ah, young love" Mason sighed with a smile. He walked over to the wall where his knife was imbedded and pulled it out. He then walked out of the teachers lunge as the bell rang. Genesis gulped slightly and said quite clearly "I'm doomed."

* * *

Translations and Notes

*Che Palle: What Balls!

**Vino: Wine

***Vaffanculo: Fuck You!

These are all in Italian

* * *

AN: Yes Genesis, Yes you are XD Slowish updates for this one =.=.'


	2. Chapter 2

Part one: Savanna

NOTE: WHEN IT S IN ANY POINT OF VIEW'S OTHER THAN SAVANNA AND HER FREIENDS/REALATIVES THEN I USE A MALE WORD THINGY (i.e.: he his )

Chapter two: First day of school pt. 2

* * *

(15 minutes earlier from ending of Ch. 1)

Savanna ate her lunch quickly and then hacked the camera's Adrian and Akira had set up in the teachers' lounge back when they were in high school. Savanna plugged in her headphones so she could hear what was being said in that room. She watched as Reno pulled Rufus aside and told him something she could not understand. When genesis entered the room, squished poor Sephiroth, and started freaking out Savanna started laughing her ass off. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the disdain and mistrust in the eyes of everyone in that room. When the Shinra president started talking about recruiting her for the Turks Savanna stiffened, her fingers flying to her hip, her fingers brushing the black crescent moon and star mark tattoo. The mark was a reminder that she had already sold her soul to the devil once and survived, and that her life would never be the same because of it.

Her eyes narrowed even more when she saw the interest in Hojo's eyes. She cursed silently and closed and put her laptop away. She then proceeded to the teachers' lounge. She threw the door open and let the knife Adrian had given her for her last birthday fly. Savanna felt deep satisfaction as it grazed Rufus' cheek. She also studied genesis' and Hojo's reactions. Genesis seemed torn between surprise and slight admiration. Hojo looked like Christmas came early. Savanna felt awesome as she told Rufus off. Adrian and Akira helped her creep out/ confuse everyone. She was watching Genesis and Hojo the whole time. Genesis seemed fascinated and amused at the display. Hojo just looked calculating in a very creepy way. After the bell rang and she collected her stuff she checked her schedule. 'Yay! I have the vampire next!' Savanna though gleefully. She also decided to behave for this class and the next class. For one she didn't want to meet Chaos and secondly she did not want Hojo anymore interested in her more than he already was. Savanna was not afraid of Hojo per se, she just did not want to become an experiment, but she would cross that bridge when she got there.

Vincent told them to write about their favorite myth. Savanna chose Slender-Man. He also had them do half page writing on their favorite mythical creature. She chose the phoenix and a basilisk. She realized that Vincent was a very good teacher; he could capture your attention and keep it.

-6th hour chemistry-

Savanna was glad she was not normal when it came to her reactions when it came to strange situations. Hojo was having them fill out medical info sheets. She decided to be completely honest on hers, besides her gender and real name. She used her fake name on the sheet. It was the same name as her Original Character, Koriel 'Kori' Mason. Hojo collected the sheets and when he looked over hers he looked intrigued. "Mr. Mason can I see your eye color journal?" he asked. Savanna knew there was no way out of it. She stood and handed it to him with a glare. She glared even more as Hojo flipped through it. "Come see me after school, I have to speak with you privately.' He said in that slimy voice of his. It was not a request either. Savanna yanked her journal out of his hands with a glare/snarl. The bell rang at that point and savanna all but ran out of the room.

-7th hour P.E/ weight training.-

Savanna slammed the doors to the Gym open with a loud bang and a frustrated yell, startling the Remnants. "Of the entire presumptuous, pompous, egotistical, slime ball, ass holes, Hojo better watch it or I'm gonna kick his ass!" Savanna ranted as she made her way to the locker room. There was a weird 15 minute passing period so the school day would end on the hour. She decided to do her routine real quick after she changed to calm down. She started with basic martial arts then went to sword kata. For a cool down she did stretches. Savanna had been in constant motion, making it seem as if everything she did had been one fluid movement. It had taken her just 10 minutes. The class filed into the room just as she finished. She was still wearing her breast band; she still looked curvy and feminine, though. Her legs especially were very girly and telling. The remnants were looking at her in mild curiosity; Yazoo was giving her a small smile. The remnants had them run laps until they couldn't anymore. They counted how much laps everyone did by tally marks on a piece of paper they gave each student. Savanna had amazing stamina and endurance from chasing her idiotic cousin everywhere, so she was the last one still running half-way through the class. By the time Loz blew the whistle she was barely able to do another lap. She had done 200 of them. 'Maybe Adrian being an idiot isn't such a bad thing after all.' She thought to herself. She took a shower in the private stall, and dressed quickly. The bell rang shortly after.

-8th hour business-

Savanna grinned as she sat in the darkest corner, her grinned got even wider as Reno sat beside of her, and Zack Fair sat in front of her. Zack turned around to look at her. Reno spoke up after a moment.

"So, why don't you wanna be a Turk?" he asked her seriously.

"I never said I didn't, I just hate it when people assume things about me." Savanna replied coolly.

"Quiet down class." Rufus Shinra said with a winning smile. Savanna made a gagging noise in the back of her throat. "Is there a problem Mr. Mason.? Rufus asked

"Nooo~ it's just that you're not my type."

"What?" Rufus asked, confused.

"Exactly." Savanna said smugly

"What are you talking about?" Rufus asked her while looking even more confused.

I don't know what you are talking about, Rufus dearie." Savanna said with a laugh.

"Is there…"

"Something wrong with me?" Savanna finished for him

'Is there" Rufus asked her.

"Nope I'm just a bit random" she told him honestly. She grinned at his expression. Reno was laughing silently from beside her.

"Well, Mr. Mason, since you seem to have so much energy would you take this note to Mr. Rhapsodos?" Rufus asked her.

"Hells to the yes!" Savanna said excitedly.

"Language, Mr. Mason" Rufus scolded Savanna.

"Go fuck yourself, Shinra!" She laughed as she ran out of the room. Reno and Zack could be heard laughing their asses off. Savanna skipped down the hall, to her locker, and then to Genesis' class. She came right in during his explanation of the rules. "Note from Rufus, I mean Mr. Shinra, I mean the guy I now live to annoy because it is fun as can be." Savanna told him with a gleeful grin. He read the note which was written in Gaian with an annoyed expression. He then noticed something.

"Why do you have your bag?" he asked her.

"Hojo wants to see me after school." Savanna said flatly, running her hand through her hair, uncovering her eyes and showing how nervous she really was about that. Her eyes also showed a deep-seated fear. "I want to run home as fast as I can right now, but I can't, because that will only make it worse. That and I have to protect my friends from him. Mason Luck indeed, or lack thereof, that is." She sighed as she put her hair into a very low ponytail. Not noticing the slight blush on Genesis' face when she revealed her face and delicate looking neck. Savanna smiled at Genesis in a tired, innocent, and reassuring manner.

"Be quiet and behave, I have to talk to Sephiroth real quick." Genesis told his class. "Mr. Mason, come with me." He said curtly. The bell rang before he could even reach the door.

"See ya later Genesis." Savanna yelled to him as she ran out of the room and to her doom.

-Chemistry Classroom-

Savanna entered the empty classroom; Hojo was waiting for her. He led her into his basement laboratory. "Take your clothes off." He ordered. Savanna grinned and decided to have some fun.

"Okay Professor Hojo" she told him in her original female voice once she was naked. She stood behind the examination table with her arms covering her breasts. Hojo span around and gaped. "Men aren't perceived as weak or inferior" she said as an explanation. Savanna had a very curvy and soft body. Her hips were wide, her legs and arms were shapely, she had an hourglass figure, and her breasts were large for her size. She may have looked soft and weak, but her cousin Adrian made sure she wasn't weak. She was beautiful in a subtle way, nothing like her Egyptian cousin Lira*. She was glad her face had a bit of masculinity to it, her voice did too. Hojo decided to use her in his experiments despite Savanna being a female. He had her do the standard tests and evaluations. It was midnight when he finally got out an IV and hooked it to her.

"This is a 5% concentration of Mako; I will take you to your house after this." Hojo told her.

"Let me guess it is mixed with either S-Cells or Jenova Cells or even both." He gave her a puzzled look. "Final Fantasy 7, Google it." She told him flatly. Savanna was glad she had redressed herself after the tests. As the last of the tainted Mako entered her system she started feeling its effects. It felt like liquid fire had entered he veins. She started getting tunnel vision and could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Hojo had started talking at this point. "You have a very high Mako tolerance, the Mako was actually a 15% concentration. Around the amount a 2nd class would receive."

Savanna could only distantly feel the shock at his words. Hojo lead her back up to the classroom where Genesis, Sephiroth, the Turks, Angeal, and Zack were waiting. Savanna realized distantly that the room was getting darker as she passed out. The last thing she felt was strong arms catch her as she fell.

* * *

*Lira: the name of an OC of mine from a Yugioh Fanfic in the works.

* * *

Oh NOES! Hojo is a BARREL! Preview of next chapter to whoever gets the Barrel reference first XD


End file.
